Love at Prince Hills Preparatory School
by luckienumber
Summary: Sakura's life gets hectic when she suddenly finds herself with a secret admirer. Now she must figure out who it is while keeping it under wraps but with Ino as her best friend, that could be a slight issue!ღ
1. Chapter 1

"….kura…Sakura…SAKURA!"

My eyes shot open. Who's calling me? It sounds like Ino. God she annoys the shit out of me sometimes.

I groaned as I rubbed my eyes and sat up on my elbows looking groggy.

"What do you want you incessant woman?"

"Well! I come by to see my best friend to wake her with some juicy gossip and this is the thanks I get? Hmph!"

"Ino, you forget, I couldn't give two shits about your 'juicy gossip'."

"And what's with that potty mouth of yours? Why can't you talk like a lady? Men don't like their women swearing like a freaking sailor! I mean seriously Sakura yo-"

"God shut the fuck up Ino!" I massaged my temples. "You're giving me a big fat migraine!"

That shut her up. The first peace and quiet since she opened her big mouth. Ha! Look at her face! It's pink and puffy! And her nose is pointed up at the ceiling with her arms crossed. She lives up to that nickname of hers.

"Thank you. Now why did you break into my apartment and wake me up at…," I looked at the clock on my night stand, "8:27 on a Sunday morning?"

At that moment I knew something was up. She had that look in her eyes. The one she gets when she knows something that she thinks is gold. She started grinning like a snake.

"Well," she started off with a sly smirk," word on the street is that you have a secret admirer! It's so romantic! A mystery love! It's so exciting!"

Damn, did Ino know how to talk her ass off. She could go on for hours and not even stop for a breath! Jesus woman! She would just talk and talk and talk and ta- wait did she just say I have a secret admirer?

_No shit, Sherlock."_

_STFU you stupid….stupid….just be quiet, will ya?_

That, was Inner Sakura. Or as I like to call her IS or Izzie. She's like me except, how do I say it, more opinionated. And she gets hyped up quick if you say something that rubs her the wrong way (get your head out of the gutter! PERVS!)

"Ino."

"I would love to have a secret admirer! He would send me cute love cards-"

"Ino."

"-leave me messages and Oh! Buy me candy."

"Ino."

"I hope he'd write me cute little love notes and maybe a poem or two beca-"

"INO!"

"WHAT?"

"Where did you hear that?"

She started fidgeting. She looked around the room and bit her lip. She always does that when she's trying to hide something from me or she feels guilty.

"Um…well I may have, accidently…" she twiddled her thumbs.

"Ino.." I said in that warning voice that meant doom was soon to come if my question wasn't answered in the next 5 seconds.

"..spread the rumor around but I didn't mean to! I swear!" She said that last part so fast you would think she wasn't breathing the entire time.

I buried my face into my hands with a huge sigh escaping my lips. This is what I get for having the biggest town gossip as my best friend.

"Why spread lies Ino, why?" I mumbled from my hands.

"It wasn't a lie! You got three notes in your locker, random texts from an unknown number, and you get flowers with candy delivered to your homeroom and fourth period nearly every day! If that's not a secret admirer, than I don't know what is!"

…..I guess she had a point there. For the last week and a half, I've been getting things from this anonymous person. I mean that's kind of creepy. Who knows my locker location and combo, cellphone number AND my schedule? It gave me goosebumps just thinking about it. But I didn't want to talk about this right now. I'm sort of glad Ino came to wake me up because it's about time I go out for my morning run in about an hour and a half. I yawned and stretched like a cat ignoring Ino's constant chattering.

"Ino, I gotta get ready for my morning run. Come back at like 4 or something, okay?"

"Sure! I have a breakfast date anyway." She started walked out of my room and down the hall towards the door, "When I come back you'd better give me the deets okay Forehead?"

"Yeah yeah whatever just get out stupid Pig!"

"Love you too sweetheart! Mwah!" The door then slammed.

I fell back on to the bed and stayed silent for a minute to make sure she was finally gone. When I was sure she was gone, I got off the bed and went to get my art text book at the foot of my bed. I flipped to page 347 and slipped out a red paper with tiny gold stars folded up into a little heart. I sat down on the floor leaning my back onto the bed. I took the note and opened it up. It was one of the notes from my locker. I found it on Thursday hanging behind my sweater. I

_I never knew about happiness;__  
__I didn't think dreams came true;__  
__I couldn't believe in love,__  
__Until I finally met you._

_S.A. _ღ

It was so sweet. I've read it and reread it at least 15 times. And every time I read it I

blush. I folded it back into a heart and held it against my heart. I didn't know I was smiling until my cheeks started to ache. I've never told Ino but this type of thing always gets me weak in the knees. I'm a romantic at heart. I even have a small romance novel collection hidden deep behind my shoes when Ino decides to raid my closet so she can't find them and burst my bubble. I always wished I could be swept off my feet by a prince charming or at least a normal charming man who knows how to woo a woman. I wonder who he is. I hope he's handsome. I know it's shallow and superficial but it would be a waste to have a not-so-handsome admirer. Oh well. Time for my run.

* * *

_Tick. 7:27. Tick. 7:28. Tick. 7:29…._

_Snore….Tick. 7:30._

"_I KNOW YOU LOVE ME, I KNOW YOU CARE! JUST SHOUT WHENEVER AND I"LL BE-!"_

"AHH! I'm up! I'm UP!"

I threw the horrid alarm clock at the floor. Geez, I really gotta stop letting Ino pick my alarm songs. Well now it's Monday morning. Ino didn't come back so I suspect that her breakfast date turned into an all-day thing but at least I didn't have to give her the "deets." I'm also glad I got out of my romance daze. Now i'm back to regular confident Sakura Haruno. I'm really a cocky person but I love it that way.

Morning routine time! Shower...check! Eat…check! Get dressed….check! Today I decided to wear a nerdy look today. I had on a short sleeve button up, black suspenders, brown leather high heeled oxfords, gray khaki short shorts, pink and black plaid knee highs, black Ray Bans glasses non-prescription, and my Gucci bag. I pulled my waist length hair into a high ponytail and added a cute black and white polka dot bow and put on matching earrings. Man did I look sexy!

"_WE look sexy outer, WE."_

_Ok WE look hot Izzy._

Puberty treated me well. I grew to be 5'11 with a full c cup chest, an itty bitty waist and nice and curvy hips not to mention my endless legs. Ino would regularly share with the world how jealous she was of my body. And I enjoyed her jealousy quite well. You know why? I'm sexy and I know it!

"_Ahh! Boy, look at this body! I-I I work out."_

Well I'm off. I grabbed my keys, helmet and leather jacket and ran out the door locking it and throwing everything on. I put the keys into the ignition of my pink and black Suzuki 2011 GSX1250FA and headed off towards Prince Hills Preparatory School. Oh did I forget to mention that my family is very wealthy and that I go to a very exclusive private high school with college level classes in Milan, Italy? No? Sorry.

Ah good old PHPS, the second biggest campus in Milan. It's beautiful. There are a lot of students but the classes aren't crowded. At PHPS, we have The Royal Preps. For those of you who haven't heard, The Royal Preps are a group of the kids who are heirs of their family business. To be an RP, your family business has to be known worldwide. By the way, I'm also a Royal Prep. My mother is a famous cosmetologist/fashion designer and my father is a high end international businessman. They each have their own companies so I get to run which ever I choose when it's my turn. I'll tell you more as we go along.

So here I am now at my locker putting away my helmet and leather jacket when I feel two hands snake around my waist and pull me into a broad chest...

* * *

oh TBC!

Review!

R&R!

PLEASE!  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!  
...prettty pleeeeassseeeeeeeeee?

THANK YOU! MWAH! SMOOCHES AND HAVE A NICE FRICKEN DAY! XD!


	2. Chapter 2

**RECAP:**

So here I am now at my locker putting away my helmet and leather jacket when I felt two hands snake around my waist and pull me into a broad chest…

**RECAP END:**

* * *

"Hey sexy, ready for the ride of your life? I know I am."

That voice belonged to the lady charmer and dog lover, Kiba Inuzuka. He's one of the Royal Preps. His mother was a well-known Vet who owns a vet hospital in almost every country and his sister was a vet in training. His father, no one talks about. It's a touchy subject for him and is family. He's a huge player who happens to have a thing for me. He had chocolate mussed up hair and the same colored eyes. There was a red fang tattoo on each cheek. He was known for his ever present wolf like grin and is love for his dog, Akumaru. He was the Captain of the basketball team and one of the three Co-Captains of the track team. All his training was worth it since he was ripped and I could feel it through his shirt. He, like the other males of the Royal Preps had a multitude of fangirl clubs which stalked him to no end.

He pulled me closer and put his mouth right by my ear and whispered in a husky voice, "You know you can't deny this Sakura, I'm too good to deny."

The way he was pushed up against me was getting me all hot and bothered.

"Kiba stop, we're at school. We could get caught and-"

He chuckled darkly, "That hasn't stopped you before, Babe".

Oh he got me there. I dragged him to the nearest empty room and pulled him in locking the door and pushing him into the teacher's chair behind the desk. I sat on his lap and ran my hand through his chocolate hair and looked into his lust filled brown eyes and smirked. I leaned forward, close enough to feel his lips about a centimeter away and licked his bottom lip. He smashed his mouth onto mine and the battle began. Soft groans were all you could hear.

I ran my nails along his scalp as he grabbed my butt and forced my hips to come in contact with his. I could feel his reaction to this heat against my core. He sent a sharp thrust up while he pulled my hips down and we broke away to moan. Oh it felt so good. He started to nibble on that spot behind my left ear and thrust up in a steady rhythm. I could feel my underwear getting damper and damper as he continued. I pulled away and started to unbuckle his belt. I shoved my hand down his boxers ad felt his hot length. I grabbed it and ran my hand up and down slowly.

"uhhn, Sakura don't stop. K-keep going."

"Oh you like that Kiba?"

"Do you really need to ask? Dammit you're so sexy Sak."

He kissed me passionately and pushed his hand down my shorts under my panties and down to my core. I gasped when I felt two long appendages in my core. I stroked him faster and he thrusts into my hand as he pumped into me at the same time. I felt the ache bubble.

"Faster, Kiba, faster. Put it in!"

He sat up, pulled down my shorts and panties at once and he pushed all the way in with one swipe. I saw stars. I held on to his shoulders and he massaged my breasts through my bra as he pounded into me.

"Mmm Sakura, you're so wet and tight!"

"Ah! Ah! Kiba I'm almost..I'm gonna…." I could feel the ache reach its limit.

"KIBA!" I screamed.

All I could see was white as I exploded on his member. He continued pumping in and out until he spilled his seed in me. He silently groaned my name as he came.

I fell slack into is chest and he buried his chin into my shoulder.

" We should do this again sometime. Maybe in a bed. Not that I'm complaining."

I slapped him on the chest playfully and got off his lap. I started getting dressed and fixed myself up.

I was fixing my ponytail and turned to see him reclined in the chair with his arms behind his head looking relaxed.

"Are you just going to sit there with your dick out or are you gonna fix that?"

"Is my dick bothering you Sakura cause it wasn't a minute ago when it was lodged inside you," he said with a cocky grin.

I had an idea just then. I gave him a sexy grin and strutted up to him. I got onto my knees with his cock in front of my face. I looked up at him at the same time I licked him. He looked alarmed and was about to say something but ended up groaning instead when I started licking him up and down and massaging his sack.

"S-Sakura, what are y-you d-doing? W-We just finished a-ahh second ago!"

By then I had half his now hard cock down my throat. I let it go with a pop and it jerked back to slap his stomach.

"Oh but Kiba, leaving yourself open is like inviting someone to do something naughty to you."

Before he could respond I had him back in my mouth and my tongue running down the sides. I pulled him out again and ran my teeth along is sack. I felt hi sack tense u and I knew he was close. He grabbed the chair arms tight and panted out my name. I loved it. Oh he's about to lose it.

"Uuhn. S-SAKURAAA!" and he lost it. I tried to swallow his seed but some ran down the side of my mouth. He pulled me into his lap after he tucked himself away.

"God Sakura, you're a piece of work."

"You know you love it Kiba."

I closed my eyes.

"…_.kura…..Sakura…Sakuraaaa…SAKURA!"_

My eyes shot open to see I was still in front of my locker with Kiba's arms still around my waist. He turned me around to face him.

"Sak, you ok? You went quiet on me there for a minute." He grinned. "Did my sexiness render you speechless?"

_Well it seems we were daydreaming. That was pretty vivid for a dream._

_**I know right? Man I'm turned on right now Outer!**_

_Calm down Izzie, we can finish this later when we're alone._

_**FINE! But it better be the best orgasm ever!**_

_Yeah yeah go back to sleep you sex-addict._

_**HMPH!**_

"Yeah What_ever_ Kiba. I was just…day dreaming."

"About _moi_? If you want some Sakura, you just say the word!"

"God Kiba! Just because you're a sex-god doesn't mean you can act like an ass!"

His expression was blank for a second then he had a cynical smirk. "So you think I'm a sex-god? Can't argue with you there cause we _all_ know that's true now don't we?" he wiggled his eyebrows at me and I turned pink for a second.

"Quite acting like a fucking dog in heat and leave Saki-Chi alone."

That was the one and only…..guess.

Guess.

Come on. You can do it.

If you guessed Naruto…..you are wrong.

It's, in fact, its…..

* * *

once again a cliffhanger


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; Hello people! In the last chapter, I left you to guess who the mystery person was.**

**Sadly, :(, only one person actually guessed.**

**Thank you Yuuki-Hime 2097 for guessing.**

**TenTen is a good guess. if you are correct...well you'll just have to keep reading.**

**XD thank you for reading and feel free to ask any questions or make any suggestions. **

**Enjoy chapter 3 X3**

**RECAP:**_  
_

_"Quite acting like a fucking dog in heat and leave Saki-Chi alone."  
__That was the one and only…..  
guess.  
__Guess.  
__Come on. You can do it.  
__If you guessed Naruto…..you are wrong.  
__It's, in fact, its…_

**RECAP END**

* * *

The person sauntered up to the scene with their blond hair glistening in the light.

_Pfft! _ That sounds so corny. Ha!

Anyways...they stopped right in front of the scene.

"Whatever Temari! Aren't you supposed to be sucking face with that chick from _Paris_? What's her name, um _Geneviève._"

"Oh please Kiba, me and Geneviève broke up a while ago man, get with the program! But back to more important things like _my _Sakura."

Temari walked around me and hugged me from the back and looked at Kiba over my shoulder.

She whispered, "_She's mine playboy, back off!_" Then she licked mt neck. It gave me chills.

Yup, that's Temari for you. Her name is Temari no Sabaku. She's bisexual. She's been into me since day one.

Temari knows that I'm not into girls..at least not fully, so she fools around with other girls and guys because she secretly love me.  
I would cast her as a suspect for this secret admirer thing but she doesn't seem the type who would write cut little love notes and leave  
them in secret places. She thinks that I think that she's just crushing on me but she doesn't know that I know about her love.  
She blurted it out to me one night when we were having a sleepover and she caught a fever.

She mumbled, "_ I love you Sakura, Those other girl and assholes don't compare to you..._"  
I was surprised but i got over it.

Shes the captain of the basketball team. She is a full on jock but she knows how to act like a lady when sh wants to.  
Temari is rough around the edge. She's tough and confident and a major flirt. It doesn't matter if it's a guy or girl,  
she'll flirt non-stop and then suddenly makeout with them for like ten minutes.

Anyway back to the scene.

"It's nice to see you too Tem but that lick was uncalled for."

"Awww Saki-Chi, you know i was just showing you my appreciation." She pouted.

I rolled my eyes. "Mhm. Whatever Tem." I moved her arms from around me and continued to put things into my locker.

"Ha! Blondie got rejected! This is what happens when you doubt my attractiveness!"

Kiba was holding his stomach and laughing like crazy. Temari was turning red but not with embarrassment.

I knew Temari was about to blow so I just defused the bomb. "Kiba, you didn't do any better. You hardly get girls so you have to go back to chasing bitches, Dog Boy. "

Temari cracked a smile and then started laughing so hard she almost fell on the floor. Kiba's jaw dropped and he looked astonished.

"Is that what you think of me Sak?" I felt so guilty. He looked like a hurt puppy with the drooping ears and everything.  
The big eyes, the pouting lip and the silent whimper.

"..mmm Ugh ok. I'm sorry Kiba. No that's not what I think about you, " I went up and grabbed his shoulders.  
I could see Temari in the background looking at me like I'm too easy on him. I can't help it though. I'm a sucker for the puppy face.  
"You just haven't found the right girl."

He smiled at me then it turned into that cocky smirk of his. He opened his mouth and said, " So are you saying that you're Mrs. Right, Sak?"

I slapped him upside the head. "you'll never change Kiba, never." I said that with a smile.

I looked at my watch, "oH SHEEYIT! We're supposed to meet the rest at the RP room! We gotta hurry if we're gonna have some  
chill time before the teaching starts." I ran in the direction of the room with Temari and Kiba hot on my trail. I'm surprised they can keep up since I happen to be a _very _fast runner.

I should've tried for track but Izzie was all worried that i would mess up my hair. Sometimes i wonder how she's supposed to be me.

~x0XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX0x~

We got to the RP room in time. Temari was straightening out her clothes and Kiba was fixing his shirt.  
Since we are Royal Preps, we don't have to wear the uniform. We wear it anyway because the uniforms we  
get are stylish...at least that's why I wear it. We usually don't change until we get to the RP room. I knocked on the door.

"YO! We're here guys open up!"

Silence.

Shuffling..Footsteps..A voice goes through the door.

"Where do the ducks go in the winter?"

Sigh...Here we go again. "They head south while the fish stay in the frozen lake."

Jiggle of the handle...a few locks unlocking..._click_...door opens.

"Shino..really?"

I looked him in the eye and he just had his usual oblivous expression on. "What?"

Shino Aburame. The RP extreme nerd. He doesn't look like a nerd though, I can tell you that.

Shino comes from a family of entomologists, or people who study bugs. They are also famous if that wasn't obvious.

Back when he was a kid, Shino used to wear really dark clothes with high collars and dark sunglasses.  
Nobody knew what he looked like really. He was so shy and introverted that he isolated himself to where he  
just looked at bugs and read anything he could get his hands on whenever there was free time in class.  
Once he hit 7th grade, he changed though...a lot.

He started to wear regular t-shirts and plain glasses. He started talking to people and even tried out for sports.  
He made the bots basketball, tennis, and swim team. He's extremely good looking but he's very modest about it.  
He has like four fangirl clubs but he's oblivious to them.

Though he changed a lot, and i mean _a_ _lot_,he's still the complete nerd on the inside.

"Do we have to keep doing the "secret password" every time?" I said exasperated.

"...Yes."

"..."

"..."

"..._sigh_...ok Shino, have it your way."

"..Thank you.."

Temari, Kiba, and me went inside the room and walked to are usual closet/bathrooms with our school uniforms inside and  
proceeded to change. I opened the plastic garment bag and reevaluated the clothes on the lack hanger.

White Oxford Button Up Long Sleeves

Green Plaid Sweater Vest

Black Blazer with school crest on left shoulder Royal Prep Insignia on right shoulder

Brown Leather Belt

Green and Black Plaid Skirt

Thigh High sheer black socks

Shiny Black Oxfords with 2-in Heel

Green Tie and Headband

Ahhhh the Prince Hills Preparatory School uniform. How does it look on me? Let me answer that with one word, four syllables.

FAN-TAB-U-LOUS

I looked at my in the mirror. I kept my Ray-Bans on but switched my earrings and my bow to green with black polka dots. I have to say it.

**Say it! You know you want to Outer.  
_..._**

_**SAY IT!**_

_...ok, I'm Sexy and I Know IT!_

_**BOOOYAAAAHHH!**_

_****_I walked out the closet/bathroom after I put my other clothes away and closed the door. I looked around and headed towards the main room.

I looked at the new paintings on the wall and then two hands slammed onto the wall in front of me with arms trapping my there.  
The person's body pushed up against me in forced me into the wall and they whispered into my ear.

"**_You missed out on our rendezvous sweetheart. I missed the chance to taste you."_**

* * *

_Mhm that's right, another cliffhanger for you guys!_

_Tell me which characters i should include in the story and give me suggestions please!_

_**Review!**_

_**R&R!**_

_**PLEASE!**_  
_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**_  
_**...prettty pleeeeassseeeeeeeeee?**_

_**THANK YOU! MWAH! SMOOCHES AND HAVE A NICE FRICKEN DAY! XD!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again my people of Fanfiction. **

**SO _AGAIN_ only _ONE_ person guessed and _AGAIN_ it was ****Yuuki-Hime 2097.**

******Well thank you ****Yuuki-Hime 2097 for being so cooperative! New chapter is up now and yes tis was faster than my last update but that's because i was bored and just said "What the hell"**

**********So here goes. If it's not up to par, tell me so I can redo it. Thank you all and enjoy the story**

********** Oh but wait**

********** UNNECESSARY DISCLAIMER: I am the sole owner of the story line and the story line only**

**********...**

********** Ok now you can enjoy**

* * *

**RECAP:**

_I walked out the closet/bathroom after I put my other clothes away and closed the door. I looked around and headed towards the main room._

_I looked at the new paintings on the wall and then two hands slammed onto the wall in front of me with arms trapping my there. The person's body pushed up against me in forced me into the wall and they whispered into my ear._

_"**You missed out on our rendezvous sweetheart. I missed the chance to taste you."**_

**RECAP END:**

* * *

He person behind me pushed me into the wall more. I could feel his heartbeat through his shirt. It was calm. Like his voice. He felt lean but buff. God he smelled good.

I was about to say something but all that came out was a small squeal when he jerked me into another room and closed the door. He pinned me to the wall. It was dark but I could still tell who it was. I knew his voice anywhere.

He leaned down next to my ear and licked my neck. I shivered cause it felt so good. He started to kiss along my jaw and down my neck. He took his time too because he wanted to tease me. When he finally got to me cleavage, I almost gave in...

_God this feels so good. Why was i gonna stop him?_

_** Outer! I know how good this feels but we have to go get help with our algebra homework from Shino and we won't be able to before school starts if you let him continue.**  
_

_But..-!_

_**No buts Sak! Get it done!**_

_Fiine! Geez Izzie!_

"We h-have t-to stop. *pant* I need to finish m-my h-homework for K-Kurenai! *moan*

"But I've missed you sweetheart. And you made me look like a fool. You shouldn't stand me up, Love.

"I know but I really need to get help."

He looked me in the eye with his auroral eyes. I swear his eyes were looking straight through me. Those eyes were said to see to your soul. And man were they gorgeous.

"Neji..I'm sorry for missing our...appointment but I was busy. I'll make it up to you..somehow. I promise."

He gave me his tantalizing leer that made my knees weak.

"I know you will, Love, I know it." He opened the door to let me go but not before he wrapped his arms around my waist, one moving to grope my ass the other just under my breasts. He pulled my body into his. " I'm watching you Sakura, and I like what I see."

I was out the door as soon as he let me go and he was right behind me. He gave me another sexy leer and then went in the opposite direction.

...Damn his ass is fucking sexy as hell! Okay I need to find Shino now.

I walked down the hall and went to the common room. I took my bag off the table and sat down to check my phone.

**NEW MESSAGE: SECRET A.**

_Tu sei il mio regalo  
Tu sei la mia rosa  
La mia amata  
Che non cambierà mai  
__Tu __sei il mio amore_

_To my sweet,_

_ S.A _

I swooned after I read it. It was so sweet. I passed Italian last year with an A+.

Whoever he is, he sure is romantic.

I sat there staring thoughtfully at the message for a minute and then it hit me.

I opened a blank text and started texting rapidly. I was getting excited over the idea.

**SAX.H:** _hey ino-pig,__i wanna find out who mr. s.a is.  
__help me set up a plan or whatever._

**BLONDY: **_FINALLY FOREHEAD!  
__Ok i already have an idea of what we can do. we  
__can make a thingy online, in the school paper, school blog  
__and whatever. we can't ask any of the guys because  
__anyone of them could be s.a.  
__we gotta be smart too  
__do you know how to work techy stuff?_

**SAX.H: **_yea i do. ok txt me when ur done making out with your  
__mirror pig. I gtg i need to talk to shino about that damn math hw  
stupid kurenai assigned. did you do it?_

**BLONDY: **_i got...help from...a friend_

**SAX.H:** _u mean u sucked face with a nerd so he could do it for u_

**BLONDY:** _ u noe me so well forehead  
_

**SAX.H: **_i gtg txt u later_

I went back to the message from s.a. and reread it again. I can' t wait to find out who this is.

* * *

_*_you are my gift  
you are my rose  
my beloved  
that will never change  
you are my love

the Italian text message*

_Mhm that's right, another cliffhanger for you guys!_

_Tell me which characters i should include in the story and give me suggestions please!_

_**Review!**_

_**R&R!**_

_**PLEASE!**_  
_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**_  
_**...prettty pleeeeassseeeeeeeeee?**_

_**THANK YOU! MWAH! SMOOCHES AND HAVE A NICE FRICKEN DAY! XD!**_


	5. Chapter 5

HEY GUYS!  
SO I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHERE I"M GOING WITH THIS! IF ANYONE WOULD BE SO KIND AS TO LEAVE ME SUGGESTIONS, I WOULD BE EVER SO GRATEFUL!  
THANK YOU AND SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE!


End file.
